<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I would have stayed if you asked by bellafarella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774837">I would have stayed if you asked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella'>bellafarella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble Prompts [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bars, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Early in Canon, Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Straddling, Touchy-Feely, Tumblr Prompt, communication is key, date, early in relationship, not edited</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>15: “I would have stayed if you asked.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble Prompts [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I would have stayed if you asked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a collection of fics based off of phrases that I have been prompted with on tumblr and thought I'd also post them here. This new list wasn't specific about it being a drabble but to not make another series I am adding it to this same series.</p><p>Hope you enjoy! 💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David gets into work at his usual time – an hour or so after the store is already opened and sees Patrick restocking some items. He walks over and kisses him on the lips softly, “Good morning,” he says.</p><p>“Morning,” Patrick says with a small smile. He leans forward for another small kiss. “Hey, I don’t know if you’re up for it but I was thinking  Saturday we can go see this live band at the bar, they’re pretty good, been a few times to see them play before we got together and thought it could be a fun night for us,” He asks hopeful.</p><p>David rubs Patrick’s shoulders; he just loves them so much and feels so natural to do even though they’ve only just begun their relationship. “I think I have plans with Stevie but I can make it work,” David tells him before leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips. Patrick’s hands go to his waist as he pulls him closer to him.</p><p>The bell rings signaling someone’s arrival so they break apart and David goes to help the customer.</p><p>*</p><p>After work on Saturday, David and Patrick part ways to change for their night out and meet up at the café for dinner before they head out to the bar.</p><p>It’s as busy as it could get in this town but they manage to find a small table near the bar. Patrick buys himself a beer and David a cocktail as they settle in to listen to the live band. They’re more of a cover band so David gets into it as much as possible, they sound pretty good actually.</p><p>They’re sitting close together at the table, legs touching, hands intertwined with each other or touching knees and thighs. David kisses Patrick on the cheek before excusing himself to the washroom. While David is away, Patrick requests a song for the band to sing.</p><p>David comes back and rubs Patrick’s shoulder as he sits down. He tells him, “So Stevie is picking me up in like ten minutes.”</p><p>“Oh?” Patrick asks confused.</p><p>David scrunches up his face and says, “Yeah… um I mentioned that we had plans the other day when you asked me to come with you here. I said I’d try to make it work and I did but I still have plans with Stevie… is that – are you okay?”</p><p>Patrick shakes his head, “Yeah, of course, I know you two haven’t spent a lot of time together lately.”</p><p>“Okay,” David says with a small smile before leaning in and kissing Patrick on the lips as he wraps his arms around his neck. Patrick brings his hands to David’s side, feeling the soft material of his sweater.</p><p>They pull apart and sit just as close as before, David’s hands never leaving Patrick. Not long after David gets a ‘I’m here’ text from Stevie. “I’m gonna miss you,” David tells him between kisses.</p><p>“Me too,” Patrick says with one final kiss before David says goodbye and leaves the bar.</p><p>The band plays the song after he leaves.</p><p>Patrick doesn’t stay much longer after that, his evening kind of shot to hell now. He didn’t realize when David said he could come with him <a>tonight</a> that he also kept his plans with Stevie and making it work to see both of them. He thought maybe he rescheduled with Stevie and that they had all night together. Patrick drives home a little disappointed in his own assumptions of how the night was going to go.</p><p>Patrick lies awake in bed trying to figure out whether or not he should bring it up to David. He’s sad that the night didn’t go as he had planned but he can’t fault David for wanting to see his best friend. He just wishes David was clearer when he said he could come. He wants to talk to David about it because he knows it’s important for him to talk things through and not let these unpleasant feelings rest inside of him but they’ve only been dating a few weeks, he doesn’t want to upset David or make him feel like he’s being irrational or overreacting to it all. Patrick has a restless sleep that night.</p><p>*</p><p>The store is closed on Sunday’s so David sleeps in more than usual. He doesn’t have plans with Patrick <a>today</a> but he really wants to see him so he gets ready and heads to the café to pick up a coffee and some muffins for the two of them before walking over to Ray’s.</p><p>Patrick answers the door, “Hey, what are you doing here?” he asks with a smile.</p><p>“Missed you, thought we could maybe just hang out here <a>today</a>, um, if that’s okay… sorry I probably should have texted before –” David starts to say when Patrick cuts him off.</p><p>“Of course not, come in,” Patrick tells him moving aside to let David in. He leans forward and kisses him softly on the lips.</p><p>They make their way inside and David says, “Brought us some muffins.” They get to the kitchen so David puts it down and takes one of the muffins out to start eating.</p><p>“Thanks,” Patrick says with a sweet smile. “Come let’s sit,” He grabs his muffin and walks over to the sofa. David following behind him. They sit on the sofa, close together and Patrick says, “Sorry, I was watching baseball.”</p><p>“That’s okay, watch,” David says with a flip of his wrist before continuing to finish off his muffin. “Where’s Ray?”</p><p>“He left for some seminar happening <a>tomorrow</a> but wanted to spend the day over there <a>today</a> since he won’t get to <a>tomorrow</a>,” Patrick explains. He hasn’t touched his muffin so he just puts the bag down on the coffee table.</p><p>David finishes off his muffin before turning to face Patrick. He says, “Ohhh, I like the sound of that,” before leaning forward and kissing Patrick’s cheek and down his jaw, his hand on his thigh.</p><p>Patrick pulls back slightly to David’s shock and says, “Um, before we do any of that, I need to talk to you about last night.”</p><p>“Oh?” David asks confused, a million thoughts start to cram inside his mind at what exactly Patrick needs to talk about.</p><p>Patrick takes a deep breath before turning to face David. He says, “I know that when I asked you about last night you said you had plans with Stevie and would try to make it work then a couple days later said you could come. I assumed that you rescheduled your plans with Stevie and that we would spend the whole night together. I was disappointed with how the night turned out and I really wish I didn’t feel this way or even have to talk about this but it’s important to me that we talk things through about how we’re feeling and this is how I feel.”</p><p>David is shocked at Patrick’s words but feels really bad, he didn’t realize how unclear he was. He puts his hands on Patrick’s where they’re clasping each other on his lap and says, “I’m sorry I wasn’t clearer about how the night would go. I should have told you that I was still going to hang out with Stevie. I would have stayed if you asked me. I was having a lot of fun with you and didn’t really want to leave but I haven’t hung out with Stevie in so long. I’ve never been in this situation before – having two people I really care about also care about me and want to hang out with me. I promise to be clearer next time so this doesn’t happen again. I don’t want you to feel this way.”</p><p>Patrick has that soft look on his face – the one that melts David’s heart and makes him want to scream how much he likes him. “Thank you, David. I’ll make sure to ask you to have you all to myself next time.”</p><p>David’s mouth twists to the side as he tries to contain his grin. He leans forward and says in a deep low voice, “Well… you do have me all to yourself now.”</p><p>“Mmm,” Patrick says as David leans forward and presses their lips together. The kiss turns heated as Patrick slips his tongue into David’s mouth and brings his hands to his arms to pull him closer. David moves to straddle Patrick’s hips and they both moan into the kiss when David puts his full weight on Patrick, feeling the beginning of their erections through their pants.</p><p>It doesn’t take them long before they’re rushing upstairs to spend some quality alone time together.   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)</p><p>Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>